New in Town
by Dustyy
Summary: Aiko Makenshi just moved from the village hidden in the sand to konohagakure, he is still yet to finish his final year at the academy, this story follows Aiko's life as a ninja, with many twists and turns along the way.
1. Getting shown the ropes!

Author's note: Ok this is my first fic...rght? so you can flame me and whatnot, i dont care...all reviews appriceated! ^^ ok and aika is my character..all other characters ETC where created by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Aiko awoke to the chirping of birds, as he looked out of his window, the large amount of trees still amazed him, as he and his family had just moved to konahagakure, all the way from the village hidden in the sand.

Aiko got up with a groan, and quickly got dressed in his signature skin tight grey jeans and black shirt with gold buttons, the shirt was undone of course, revealing his toned and tnned bare chest.

Aiko was still in the ninja academy, completing his first 3 years in sunakagakure, he had to finish his final year here, so Aiko walked to his closet and took out his faverate weapon, his black kusari-gama with the sythe blade light blue. with his parents still asleep, Aiko left his house and set off for his first day at the konaha ninja academy.

As Aiko arrived at the aademy gates, lady tsunade was waiting, presumerably for him. As aiko went to speak to the fifth hokage, a strange boy in a orange jumpsuit jumped on Tsunades back yelling "gramma' Tsunade!" over and over, "What a complete freak" muttered Aiko, and turned to see two embarrased looking students walking slowly behind the kid in the jumpsuit. The pink haired girl yelled at the freak in the jumpsuit "Naruto, what the heck are you doing?" "The other kid with the black hair and creepy red eyes just smired. Aiko tought "so that kids called naruto huh..i swear ive heard that name before, in some book everybody hates but me and my dad, hmm...wierd, and what the hells up with that guys eyes?"

The pink haired girl looked at the weird eyes kid in question"hey sasuke, help me out?" Aiko noted his name "sure thing, sakura" sasuke formed a few handsigns, abit sloppily, and put his ring and index finger to his mouth "fire style: fire ball jutsu!" a small stream of fire hit naruto in the ribs, knocking him onto the floor, he yelled "sasuke what the hell was that for? i was just saying hi to gramma' tsunade!"

"Thats Lady hokage to you boy!"

"Sorry Grams"

"anyway" the tsunade spoke "there will be a new student joining your class for your final year at this academy, his name is Aiko Makenshi, would any of you care to show him the ropes of this place?" At this naruto begain to bound up and down chanting "i will i will!". Tsunade looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke, then Sakua, then she glanced at all three of the young soon-to-be ninja again, still with Naruto begging to be chosen, and finaly the fifth hokage laid her eyes on sakura. ad said "Sakura, you will be the one to show Aiko aroud the Academy and get him somewhat aquainted with the student, got it?"

"Yes, Milady!" Salura replied vigerously.

As sakura Haruno Showed Aiko Makenshi around the school, enthusiastically introducing him to some students, Sakura stated that she would now show him the training grounds, and as they slowed there pact and Sakura calmed down a bit, she began to Aiko som questions.

"so, why did you leave the sand village?"

"Because my parents made me, I didnt have a choice, not like i didnt mind though"

"alright then... got any siblings?"

"no."

"right, so, what that thing on your back? i've never seen a weapon like that before."

"its not a 'thing', its called a kusarigama, a chain sythe"

"seems impressive, how about you show me what you can do?"

"is that a challange?" Aiko smirked as he said this.

"i suppose it is, but ill have to get a teacher to verify this as a official match, let me go find Kakashi sensei and i'll meet you back here, ok?

"sure, ill be waiting" Aiko grinned

And so Aiko sat on the floor cross legged, as he removed his Kusarigama from his back and examined it in his hands, alot of thoughts crossed his mind, as he waited for sakura to return with someone known as Kakashi, Aiko swore he had heard his father utter his name once or twice...

As Sakura walked into the training grounds, followed with a tall man, who slouched slightly, with silver hair that was almost vertical, enhancing his hight, Sakura walked over to one end of the clearing and Aiko to the other, Kakashi raised his hands above his haid and called out to nobody in peticular "First ninja to either be knocked uncontious or leaves the arena will lose, any lethal atacks will no be tolerated, and will be delt with accordingly, now...BEGIN!


	2. Remedial lessons and late kakashi?

Sakura drew a kunai from her pouch, holding it in her left hand. Aiko drew kunai from his pouch and threw them both to the left and right of behind Sakura, then Aiko swang his kusari-gama, and grabbed on to the end of the chain. The kusari-gamma wrapped around the first kunai to the right of Sakura, then continued and wrapped around the other kunai behind her, forming a chain tripwire behind her.

Sakura span around, assessing what had happened behind her, as the pink haired shinobi turned around, she saw Aiko charging at her with his elbow forward. Sakura stepped back, and she tripped over the wire Aiko had set previously, and fell on her back. Aiko jumped into the air, attempting to elbow drop Sakura.

As Aiko was falling, Sakura kicked Aiko in the chin, doing a backflip and landing back on her feet, then she ran straight past Aiko and ran up a tree on the edge of the clearing and crouched atop a branch.

Aiko shouted up to Sakura "what the heck..? how on earth did you get up there!"

"the Konoha ninja academy teaches how to control your chakra precisely, which allows me to channel my chakra to my feet, and use it to add grip to my feet, and easily climb this tree!"

"ook...but you've kinda ruined the fight..i cant get you up there unless i..."

Aiko span his kusuri-gama like a cowboy would a lasoo, and threw it at the branch sakura was on, it wrapped around the branch like a grapling hook. Aiko pulled his weapon, and the branch snapped, but just before it snapped, Sakura jumped from the tree, and fly kicked Aiko in the face, knocking him onto his back.

Aiko closed his eyes just before Sakuras foot connected with his nose, and when he opened his eyes he saw Sakura standing over him with a kunai knife pointed to his neck "You lose, Aiko". Kakashi walked over to the two, aplauding "Good job sakura, you demonstrated precise chakra control,and Aiko, you presented great skills with that weapon of yours, and i beleve you could both easily pass the graduations exams".

At this said Aiko jumped into the air with a "yahoo" and sakura turned to Aiko and glomped him, the both laughed for a while, until Kakashi interupted the minor celebrations and said to Aiko "i think its time for your first konoha academy lesson".

Naruto uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Aiko Makenshi stood in a line, standing to attention as Kakashi-Sensei Was telling them what they would do on this lesson. "this is a aplan of wood, elevated 7 foot above the ground-"

Way to state the obvious sensei!" naruto shouted

sasuke looked to his feet "Idiot"

"but what you four dont know, that this will be one of your hardest lessons this year, as you have to demostrate extremely precise chakra control, and walk across this plank-"

Naruto jumped up and down "Sounds easy sensei! ill do this no sweat!"

"naruto, let me finish. You need to walk across this plank Upside down.

"naruto's and Aiko's jaws practically hit the floor, as sasuke just smirked and Sakuras face remained expressionless.

"so, who's first?"

sakura stepped p, and waked across with ease, as did Naruto, but for once in his life, sasuke failed the test. along with Aiko and Kiba, because Shino used his bugs for added grip, and to increase the wipth of the thin plank.

"Ok, sasuke, Aiko and Kiba, because you failed are previous lesson, you will have to talk a remedial lesson. right now."

All of the young boy ninjas sighed, as Kakashi told them what they would have to do "ok, i want you to meet me at the training grounds in 10 minuets, go it?"

"yes kakashi sensei!" the boys shouted in union

At the clearig, Sasuke, Shino and Aiko were waiting for kakashi, "damnit, he's half an hour late"

"you'll get used to it eventually Aiko, he's almost always late...

2 hours had past and Kakashi still hadnt shown up...

"screw this, im out"

I agree sasuke, he's made me wait too long"

But, guys, we might get in big trouble!"

"chill Aiko, we wont get in trouble, it was Senseis fault anyways"

"i guess your right shino, lets go."

just before they left the clearing, Tsunade jumped down from the sky, immediatley Sasuke and shino bowed, but Aiko wasnt used to the customs of konohagakure.

Shino, Aiko, Sasuke...kakashi has been kidnaped!


	3. FAlse Alarm, but pain to come?

At this said, Kakashi jumped down, presumerably out of nowere "Aiko...i have some bad news, and Tsunade, i know you only just became hokage, but you shoudlnt be making assumptions that ive been kidnapped, it gets annoying, you know?"

Tsunade sighed, as kakashi walked over to Aiko ad handed him a scroll, Aiko's mouth gaped open "thats...thats, my family crest.." Aiko opened the scroll and emediately fell to his knees, small tears falling from his eyes "my-...my ..both dead?"

Sakura turned around gasping, covering her mouth with her hand, and Naruto just stared at the floor,while Sasuke walked over to Aiko and put a hand on his shoulder, Aiko muddered, barely audiable "im going to kill...whoever did this"

"Aiko...i feel your pain."

Okay, authors note...this chapter is VERY short...because i have no idea where to go with this story, you know? ive just bee writing whatever comes into my head..so..if you have any ideas..pm me or review me about it please?


End file.
